No worries, It will always be you
by JudgyLittleBird
Summary: Just a Bamon one-shot in Bonnies POV.  Damon has a surprise for Bonnie...and Bonnie sees someone she hasn't seen in a while..and Damon doesn't seem to like him so much..


**Decided to take a break from my other fic, hope you like this one-shot!**

**Engoy!**

_**No worries, It will always be you**_

School was finally over. To celebrate graduating from high school, we all decided to go on a trip. Where? We all decided Italy, and I know...big shocker..right? Anyways, by "we" I mean me, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Meredith, and Matt. Me, Elena, and Meredith are EXTREMELY excited, considering we never went to Italy before. And of course Stefan and Damon have. And Matt's been here a couple times, once on vacation with his family and another for some school thing he had over the summer. But enough on that, alot has changed since we where still in high school. For one, it's been pretty peaceful, no supernatural drama we have all the time. Oh and Meredith and Alaric are engaged, isn't that amazing? Me, Elena, and everyone else is so happy for her! Oh, and, did I forget to mention Damons finally over Elena? Ya, everyone was pretty shocked by that, even me. But what shocked me more was...he got over her because he chose someone OVER her. And what shocked me even more then that was the WHO. It was _me_. It was alot intell we actually got to that point..but thats a story for a different time.

I was in the living room of the houe we where renting. It was really cool and old on the inside, the house dated back to the 1800s. But what amazed me the most was the view, we where up really high so you could see the whole city. And it was SPECTACULAR at night.

"Hey Bon, me and Stefan are going out. He's going to show me around, are you ok? Do you you want to come with?" Elena asked me. I looked at her, I knew she asked because she didn't want to leave me alone, but I could also tell she wanted some alone time with Stefan, on their first night in the city.

I smiled at her," It's fine Elena, I'll just stay and hang with Mer, Matt, and Damon."

"But..Bonnie..Matt's out showing Mer around, too, so..." She trailed off.

"Then I'll just stay here with Damon..seriously Elena, its fine." I giggled at her."Me, you, and Mer can do something tomarrow, ok?"

She smiled," Ok then, have fun..oh and I promise just you, me and Mer tomarrow, ok? Love ya, Bon!" She said as she walked out the door excitely towards Stefan.

I giggled at her," Love you, too, Lena!" I yelled back at her.

I turned around and all of a sudden I saw dark eyes staring down at me.

"Hello, Redbird." Said a silky voice.

I smiled..I loved hearing his voice."Hello, Damon, where have you been?"

He smirked,"Out." Was all he said.

Which confused me..he never kept secrets from me.

"Damon..What do you.." I started to ask.

He silenced me by putting his lips on mine..that always worked.

"No worries..you'll find out what I mean soon." He said.

I started to get more confused..and eager." How soon?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "Come on." He said as he took my hand and led me out the door.

I had no idea where he was taking me..so I had no idea how far away it was.

Then I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Bonnie?" I heard someone ask.

_Who here would know me?_, I thought, _We are in Italy!_

I let go of Damons hand and turned around.

And who I saw was probably the last person I expected to see.

"Josh?" I asked.

"Bonnie." He smiled."What are you doing here?"

"I'm...on vacation with some of my friends." I said still shocked to see him."What about you?"

"Visiting relatives." He told me.

"Oh..well..thats nice, but I really should get going, theres somewhere I need to be." I said.

I started to turn around bu he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Wait!" Hesaid.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Bonnie.."He said my name slowly."I'v been kind of thinking about..us..lately."

_Oh no_, I thought,_ please don't be saying what I think you are saying._

"And..well..what if it's no coincidence that we meet again?" He asked me.

"Well..I..umm..I.." I was lost at words, and I wasn't sure what to say.

Then all of a sudden Damon came up t stand next to me.

"Hello." Damon said sternly through clenched teeth. And I could tell he was trying his hardest not to his it out.

"Umm..hi." Josh said obviously annoyed."And who are you?"

Damon glared back at him."Who are you?" He said back at him equally irritated.

"Umm.."I started to say."Damon this is Josh..we sorta..um..used to date."

Damons eyes widened and then went back to the death glare he was giving Josh.

"And..um..Josh this is Damon..my..boyfried." I said awkwardly.

Josh all of a sudden looked angry..then it turned to cocky.

I got confusd and looked at Damon and he was staring _between _me and Josh.

I looked down and my eyes widened. When josh pulled me back by grabbing my hand..I hadn't realised I never let go of his hand..and he never let go of mine. I quickly pulled away.

"Damon I..." He stopped me with his hand.

Then glared at josh again.

I looked back at josh and he was walking away.

_What?_ I thought.

Then I realised what happened..Damon had compelled him.

"Damon!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a cocky expression,"Yes?" He asked.

"You don't just go and compell everyone you don't like." I said to him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Damon..you should have just let me handle him." I said.

"But my ways alot better." He complained.

I smirked at him." Damon Salvatore, if I didn't know any better, I would say you where jealous."I said to him.

He stared at me,"No, _I_ don't do jealousy,"

I smile at him,"Whatever you say Damon."

"But you should have just let me deal with him." I said.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head," Who cares? At least he's gone now, and besides there still something I have to show you."

I sighed,"Ok, lead the way."

He grabbed my hand, rather possesivly, and dragged me along.

I giggled, he was so cute when he got jealous, even though he didn't admit he was, not that I expected him to.

And then we stopped. I looked around and we where on a dock that was by the lake.

I looked at hm cofusingly,"this is the surprise?" I asked.

"He chuckled at me, no Redbird, thats the surprise. He pointed out into the lake at a bout..No not a bout a SHIP.

We got on and it was AMAZING. It was like a facy outdoor resteraunt on the water..and twinkly lights everywhere. There was a table set up..full of a bunch of fancy Italian meals. But my absolute favorite was the sun. It was just setting and it landed just perfectly on the water. It was all breathe taking.

I started to tear up," You..you did all of this..for me?" I asked.

He smiled a sincere smile at me,"_only_ for you."

"No ones _ever _done anything like this for me before..thank you so much..it's beautiful."I whispered.

He walked me over to sit down.

After we finished are meal we went over to the front of the ship and layed down, I cuddled into Damons chest. We just layed there..staring at the stars.

"This was the most perfect day of my life."I whipered.

"I thought you should have your first night in Italy to be memerabe." He told me.

I looked at him and smiled,"It definantly was."

We where silent for a while longer.

"Where you really?" I asked.

"Really what?" He asked/

"You know..jealous." I whispered.

He tensed up.

"You where..why?" I asked.

"Because..My whole life..I've always been second best..and I..don't think I could bear it if I lost you, too." He whispered.

I smiled..I loved it when I got to this side of Damon.

"Damon." I sat up to look at him."You arn't..nor will you ever..be second best. You are my first, always have.."I kissed him,"And always will."

He sighed and sat up,"I know you _think_ that now..but.." He started.

"No." I said sternly."No buts...No worries,Damon."I looked him in the eyes,"It will_ always_ be you."

He smiled,"And it will _always_ be you." He whispered.

"I love you."I told him.

And he smiled,"As I love you." He said.

And then he kissed me with as much passion as his words.

**There it is :) Hope you liked it..Let me know what you think!**


End file.
